she's my wife
by FakeUserName5
Summary: During his first year at hogwarts Harry Potter became close to Severus Snape. Before Summer Break Harry begs Severus no to send him back to his aunt. When Severus asked why Harry tells Severus about the emotional abuse and minor physical abuse he suffers from his aunt. Severus asked if she's always abused him. Harry tells him it started when Durshley left her for not being lady.
1. Chapter 1

Warning  
Spanking of adult female, talk of child abuse and neglect, forced marriage, unconstitutional spanking of a grown women

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hogwarts

"So can you please make it so I don't have to go back" Harry begged. Severus though for a moment then he remembered a thought he had had about Petunia as a child.

"Well what happens next is up to you Harry" Severus told him.

"What do you mean" Harry asked his teacher.

" Well you could take your case to court but then their would be a chance that your aunt would go to Azkaban but there is another option" Severus told him knowing that Harry's hero complex wouldn't let him send his muggle aunt to Azkaban.

"Well I don't want her going to Azkaban, what's the other option" Harry asked, he didn't want to keep living with his aunt but he remembered when she was nice to him and he did care for her. Harry could remember his aunt before Durshley left her, he remembers her being very caring to him.

"Well the other decision is I become your main guardian" Severus said plainly.

"how, would aunt Petunia have to sign over guardianship and I don't think she would " Harry told his professor. At least Harry hoped she wouldn't just abandon him, he may not want to live with her but he didn't to be abandoned.

" Harry if we don't get a court case ending her going to go to Azkaban but i'm not letting her get away with how she treated you I have a proper punishment for her" Severus told his student waiting for the questions he knew was coming.

" What punishment do you have in mind" Harry asked hopping it wasn't something too horrible.

"Well Harry, since she doesn't act like a lady, I shall take her as a wife and train her to be one" Severus told him, waiting for harry's reaction.

"WHAT you..want...you want to...what" !Harry Shuddered unable to get his question out.

"I said I will marry your aunt and turn her into a proper land and wife" Severus said already planning to get the paperwork done and going to Petunia and getting her to sign them after Harry left.

"why would you do that?" Harry asked his professor, wondering what was a worse option.

"Because Harry I know you won't let your aunt be imprisoned and I won't let her get away unpunished for her treatment for of you and I knew your aunt when she was young and on many occasions I have thought that your aunt needs someone to turn her into a proper lady, I have decided to be that person". Severus explained to Harry knowing he would agree.

"well I want to agree but you have to promise me one thing" Harry said hopping his teacher would agree because if he didn't he would be going back to his Aunt.

"what do you want me to promise Harry" Severus asked wondering what the boy wanted him to promise.

"I want you to promise that you won't abuse my aunt" Harry told his professor.

"I Severus Tobias Snape promise that I will not abuse Petunia Soon to be snape" Severus swore a flash of magic sealed his promise.

"OK I accept,but I have a question how are you going to punish her" Harry asked hopping it wasn't something so terrible that would make him regret agreeing .

"I am going to treat her how muggles use to treat their house wives" Severus told him already planning rules that Petunia would have to follow and punishment for disobedience, and planing to contact the elder malfoys and his parents'.

"OK professor I trust you" Harry said sincerely"Harry said

"OK Harry you should be heading back to your tower because it's almost curfew" Severus told the boy as he was escorting the boy to the door.

"OK bye professor, oh and professor thank you for listening and agreeing to help me" Harry told his professor, he was halfway out of the door before Snape gently grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him to face him.

"Harry I need you to not tell anyone about our plan, understand" Severus told the boy sternly.

"OK professor, goodnight" Harry said to his teacher.

"good night Harry" Severus said to the boy as he watched the boy walk down the corridor towards the Gryffindor tower.

Tap Tap Tap

Severus heard the tapping and turned towards his window to see a dusty gray owl at the window with a roll of parchment in its talons. Severus walked towards the window and opened it allowing the owl entrance. The owl put its leg out towards Severus. Severus took the parchment from the owl and gave it a bowl of water and some owl treats. After the owl had taken its fill it flew away out of the still open window. Once the owl left Severus closed the window and retreated to his sitting room of his quarters.

"well lets see" Severus said to himself as he unrolled the marriage contract. The contract was in order, this contract was different from a normal contract. This contract when signed would give the husband control of his wife finances and daily life. The contract gave him the right to make rules for the wife and and punish her as he saw fit. Once the wife signs the contract the wife can not do much without her husband's permission. She can not get a job outside of the home without the husband's permission. Even though the contract gives the husband much power over his wife it doesn't allow him to abuse her. The husband to punish the wife he has to have a ligament reason to punish the wife and he can not do anything to her that would consist of a beating or anything that would cause permanent or fatal damage to the wife and the husband cannot use sex as a punishment. Once Severus made sure that the contract was in order he prepared for his quick trip to Private Drive. With everything he needed Severus apparated from Hogwarts to Private drive in front of the house of Petunia Evans.

Private drive

Knock Knock Knock

"I'm coming hold on" came rudely from behind the door.

"were going to have to do something about that attitude" Severus thought to himself when he heard Petunia's words.

When Severus finished that thought Petunia opened the door. When she saw Severus she quickly tried to slam the door in his face, expecting this Severus quickly pushed his way into the house.

"WHO ARE YOU, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU FREAKS HERE YOU ALL ALREADY RUINED MY LIFE ENOUGH" Petunia screeched at Severus when he entered her house.

"Well pet you're going to want to hear" Severus said as he walked towards what he thought was the living room.

"I DON'T NEED TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU FREAKS AND DON'T CALL ME PET'' Petunia screeched again, her screeching was starting to get on Severus nerves.

"pet you would want to listen to me unless you want to go to a wizard court, be charged with child abuse and neglect and be sentenced to years in wizard prison I suggest you listen to me" Severus told the women sternly. He was pleased that that got the women to be quiet. he had found the living room so he walked back towards Petunia and lead her towards a couch and sat her down on one side of the coffee table and Severus sat in an arm chair on the other side of the table. Severus placed the marriage contract and sat back in the chair and waited for Petunia to pick up the contract. It took about 10 minutes for Petunia to read, the more she read the angrier she got.

"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME THIS'' Petunia screeched. She has mixed feelings about this contact, on one hand she was in rage about it because she knew if she didn't she would have to go to freak jail and from the stories she heard from Lilly that's not somewhere she wants to be. On the other hand she is secretly happy by what she read finally treat my like how she wants a true housewife.

"the right that as Harry's professor I will not let you get away with your treatment of you and that I knew you as a child pet and know how you want and should be treated. So if you want your dream life you will sign these papers" Severus told her truthfully he could see she wanted to sign but needed an extra push to sign. Petunia gave a suffering sigh as she signed her name on the dotted line.

"well pet I will be picking you tomorrow at eight to retrieve you be ready, pack only what you can live without and don't pack clothes or totalities those will be provided for you" Severus told her.

"OK" Petunia said simply.

"goodbye and pet I will leave you" Severus told her as he rose and walked himself to the front door. He opened the door and walked out closing the door. After closing the door Severus put up wards around petunias home to protect her. Once done Severus apparated back to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts

Severus returned to Hogwarts and made his way to his Hogwarts quarters. Once he arrived he made his way towards his floo to talk to his parents.

"SNAPE RESIDENTS" Severus called into the floo.

"hello Severus" Severus heard his mom call through the floo.

"hey mom can you and dad come through The malfoys may be here as well" Severus told his mother. Severus quickly flooded the Malfoys and gave the same invitation. It took a few minutes for the two groups to floo in. Severus guided the group to his sitting room and sat them down. Severus tells the group about his plan and what will be happening in the next month. Severus asked his parents if harry could stay with them for a week while he gets Petunia settled. His parents agreed but asked to meet Harry beforehand. Severus agreed and they planned to have the Snapes meet Harry tomorrow while Severus went to get Petunia because it's a free day for students. Severus asked the Malfoys for a few books on wife etiquette. They agreed and were going to send them later that night. They group hung out for a few more hours before they separated and returned home. Severus went to his office make sure he had the deed to his home he owned in Enilpicsid. Enilpicsid is a closed gated community in the american magical community. In Enilpicsid iits where couples can get away and practice domestic discipline. It isn't rare to see or hear someone getting a spanking or being punished. Severus felt that Enilpicsid would be the best place to introduce petunia to her new life style because she won't be looked down upon and be able to make friends with similar life styles. He found the deed and everything was in order and they could move in tomorrow. Severus the retired to his room to sleep and prepare for the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX please tell me what you all think of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: small description of domestic abuse and spanking of grown woman._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Severus had left Petunia went upstairs and started packing her belongings. She packed photo albums, jewelry, and anything else that wouldn't break the rules. As she was fishing under her dresser for an earring she bumped her finger on a block. She pulled it out to take a look at it. It was a picture of her and Vernon at their wedding. She still cries about the day he left. .

 _ **Flashback**_

"WHY ISN'T EVERYTHING DONE" Vernon Durshley yelled. His chubby face was changing colors as he got louder. He had just got back from a terrible day and a lot of traffic to find that his wife one of month hadn't finished the list of chores he had given her.

"dear I..I...I...I..I tried but there was just so much." Petunia tried. She needed Vernon to calm down before the neighbors heard. There was so much to do. She had to sweep all the floors, wash all the walls, clean every room, dust sweep, mop, fix the garden, rake, clean up leaves, mow the lawn, trim the bushes, create sandwiches for Vernon to take to his boss's party, re-sew buttons on to his shirts and pants and cook dinner. she tried as hard as she could to finish everything done, like a good wife.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOO MUCH, MY MOTHER COULD HAVE FINISHED ALL OF THET IN HALF A DAY, i THOUGHT I MARRIED A PROPER WIFE" vernon yelled, if Petunia looked out the window she would have seen that neighbors were looking through their windows towards the Durshley house. Petunia knew that vernon's mother had millions of maids, butlers, gardeners, cooks, and etc to do any house work. She also knew that she told them to do it whenever Vernon or his father was out of the home. She couldnt take it with Vernon's family comparing her to his mother, and criticizing her and her choices and anything else they could think of. She was so tired of it that she snapped.

"SHUTUP, your mother never did any of that. She was not a hard working housewife she was a lazy wife that exploded and took credit for the work of others. I did that work so you **SMACK** " Petunia argued but was cut off by a slap. She fell from the force. She put a hand to her cheek in shock.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH ABOUT MY MOTHER. YOU NOW WHAT WE'RE DONE I'M FILING FOR DIVORCE SO I CAN MARRY A PROPER WIFE NOT A HALF BAKED FREAK OF A WOMEN" Vernon yelled as he stood over Petunia. After he finished his speech he walked towards the front door. Befor Petunia could speak Vernon was gone. The first thing that came to her head was that she was grateful that she inherited the house from her parents when they died. A week later Vernon and his sister came back for all Vernon's stuff. They sneered at her and made nasty comments about her but she ignored them and just went about her business. A month later their divorce was finalized.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Petunia wiped a stray tear from her cheek and continued packing. It took around half an hour for Petunia to finish packing. When she finished she sat on her bed and looked at the picture of her dream wedding and thought about what she was going to do. It was around midnight when Petunia finally succumbed to sleep. As she slept the paperwork for her new life was finished.

 **The Next Day**

 _At Hogwarts_

Severus woke to a light streaming in his face. He stretched and rose to get ready for the big day. Severus showered and ate a small breakfast while reading over the finalized paperwork. After finishing his meal Severus made a quick note to Harry to meet him in the potions classroom after breakfast. A few minutes Severus made his way to the potions class. He was met by Harry in front of the classroom door.

"Hello , thank you for meeting me" Severus said.

"Hello professor, I have a question about my potions assignment" Harry said just in case someone was listening. They went into the classroom and straight into Severus' office. Once inside they seated themselves to talk.

"Professor how did it go with my aunt" Harry asked interested. He hoped that she agreed.

"It went as planed Harry, Harry after classes i will be in my office for two hours and after that I will return to the home that I have your aunt stationed in. The first week of summer vacation you will be staying with my parents. They would like to meet you soon. Next weekend I will take you to meet them, is that alright. " Severus said. Harry understood and nodded. They talked for a while and Severus gave Harry a magiced watch that he is to use to contact Severus for any reason.

"Never tell anyone what it does or who gave it to you" Severus said seriously. If he was found out the reactions could be catastrophic.

"Ok Severus I won't" Harry promised. They talked some more then Harry went back to meet his friends and Severus went to pick up Petunia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Petunia Evans Home_

Severus apparated in inside of Petunia's shed as to not be seen. He walked into the home and called out to Petunia. She came quickly, wanting to get this over with.

"Alright my dear let's get going where are your bags. Bring them here so that I can shrink them and we can go."Severus said wanting to get going. Petunia did as she was told and Severus did as he said. Once her luggage was taken care of Severus put his arm out to Petunia and waited for her to grab hold so that they could aperate to Enilpicsid. She did and they were gone. _Else where an alarm was going off_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Enilpicsid_

Once they were there Petunia let go of Severus' arm and looked around. They were in front of a large three story house with crisps white paint and a solid oak door with a golden door kobe. In front was a beautiful garden with almost any type of flower. All grouped by color it looked like a rainbow.

"come along my dear I'll take you on a tour and they go over the rules you will follow here, punishments you sequel and other details." Severus said. Petunia just agreed and followed Severus inside. Inside was just as elegant as the outside. The first floor consisted of a room to entertain guest with a beautiful fireplace and expensive couches, chairs, tables and etc. Next was the kitchen and dining room, a potions lab, music room, a playroom, and a indoor garden. On the second floor it was filled with seven bedrooms each with its own bathroom and living room. On the third floor was the master bedroom and the heir bedrooms, a library, and a few storage rooms.

"this is beautiful Snape" Petunia said honestly.

"No it's Severus to you except when you're being punished then it's sir. Speaking of punishment we should go over the rules, punishments, and your schedule." Severus said as he lead Petunia to the master bedroom. He sat her on a small bedside bench and he stood in front of her. He hands her a rolled piece of parchment. She in rolls it to find that it is her list of rules and it is a lot of them.

 _Never lie_

 _Never steel_

 _Be respectful to everyone_

 _Be pleasant_

 _Do as your husband tells you_

 _Follow your given schedule_

 _Pay attention and follow your lessons_

 _Do any work given to you by your husband or tutors_

 _You will submit to any earned punishments_

 _No foul language_

 _No foul jesters_

 _No sexual activity outside of the marriage_

 _You will behave in public like the perfect lady_

 _Inside voices_

 _You Will Never Abuse Your Nephew In ANY Way._

Petunia read through each rule and waited for Severus to speak.

"You've read the rules. Once you finish reading them you will go to that desk over there and copy each rule ten times and hang the original over the desk. Once your finished we will either have lunch or talk about you new life here and the city. Do not leave this room" Severus instructed. Petunia did as she was told and started oh her work. As she washed Severus went to the library to get Pet's lesson books. After Severus left Petunia worked on her lines for about thirty minutes before she stopped because her hand started hurting. She had completed about forty-five lines. She rose and walked to the door. When she opened the door and peeked outside to make sure Severus wasn't there. Once she saw the coast was clear she walked out the room and down the hall. She was walking for a few minutes when she came to a storage room. She checked to make sure Severus wasn't watching her and went in.

"What are you doing in here Pet, I told you not leave and I can be sure you didn't finish your work." Severus said sternly. He walked over to her from the back of the storage room and grabbed her wrist. Befor Petunia could protest Severus was leading her over to a bench and placing her over his lap.

"Stop stop you can't" Petunia tried as she was placed over Severus lap. Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Severus bared her bottom. She felt him lean forward and picked something up. Severus raised his arm and brought it down to give Petunias bare bottom a sharp swat. Petunia gave a loud yelp when she felt the swat. She knew that wasn't a hand that just spanked her. She turned and saw Severus holding a large and thick wooden spoon. **SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT**

"OW Please i'll go back, please please stop."Petunia begged as Severus lit into her bottom.

"stop" Petunia pleaded, her bottom starting to heat up.

 **SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT**

"We just went over rules, rule number five do as your husband tells you" Severus scolded. He stopped and helped a weeping Petunia to her feet and lead her back to her desk. Once in front of the desk Severus told Petunia to place her hands on it and to hold that position.

"You are going to count each swat, tell me the rule for that number and say thank you for reminding me. If you miscount or say the wrong rule we will start over . Understand " Severus ordered Petunia noded and braced herself. Severus raised his arm and begun.

 **SWAT**

"Rule _one never lie. Thank You for reminding me sir"_

 **SWAT**

"Rule _two never steel. Thank You for reminding me sir"_

 **SWAT**

"Rule _three Be pleasant. Thank You for reminding me sir"_

 **SWAT**

"Rule _four do as your husband tells you. Thank You for reminding me sir"_

 **SWAT**

"Rule _five follow your schedule . Thank You for reminding me sir" "snif"._

 **SWAT**

"Rule _six Pay attention and follow your lessons . Thank You for reminding me sir"_

 **SWAT**

"Rule _seven Do any work given to you by your husband or tutors . Thank You for reminding me sir""wince"_

 **SWAT**

"Rule _eight You will submit to any earned punishments . Thank You for reminding me sir"_

 **SWAT**

"Rule please stop _nine No foul language . Thank You for reminding me sir"yelp""_

 **SWAT**

"Rule _ten No foul jesters . Thank You for reminding me sir"sob""_

 **SWAT**

"Rule owww sorry _eleven No sexual activity outside of the marriage. Thank You for reminding me sir"screech"_

 **SWAT**

"Rule _twelve behave in public like the perfect lady . Thank You for reminding me sir"_

 **SWAT**

"Rule oooowwww _thirteen Inside voices . Thank You for reminding me sir"_

 **SWAT**

"Rule _fourteen Never Abuse Your Nephew In ANY Way. Thank You for reminding me sir"_

 **SWAT**

"Rule _fifteen respectful to everyone . Thank You for reminding me. I'll be good please, I'll behave"_

Petunia sobbed into the desk as Severus finished. Once he finished Severus pulled Petunia up and put her onto his lap when he sat down.

"Shush shush darling. It's done you're ok" Severus repeated until she calmed downed.

"Good girl. Thats a good girl" Severus said when she calmed down. She snuggled down into his chest and sighed. They cuddled for awhile and Severus rose and pit Petunia on her feet. He turned her desk chair around and placed her in the hard wood chair. She winced when her bare sore bottom made contact. She waited for Seveus to scold her.

"are you ok, do you need some water"Severus asked in concern. Petunia noded and Severus handed her a glass and waited for her to have her fill. Once she had her fill Severus picked her up and took her to their bed. He set her on her feet and raised the covers and blankets. He then helped Petunia out of her clothes. Petunia covered herself because she was embarrassed for being in front of Severus nude for the first time. Petunia was a very this woman. Seveus left Petunia and walked over the the cabinet that held Petunia's new clothes and picked out a beautiful silk teal babydoll. He helped Petunia dress and tucked her in.

"How about you take a nap dear. I'll wake you up in an hour" Severus said quietly, turned off the lights and walked out. Petunia laid there for a few minutes before she succumbed to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHERE IS SHE WHERE IS THAT STUPID WOMAN. HOW DARE SHE DISTURB MY PLANS. I WILL FIND HER I HAVE WORKED TO HARD FOR SOME WHORE TO RUIN EVERYTHING" The owner of the alarm screamed to the empty room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Thanks to anyone who favors my stores and follows them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saturday**

Severus an hour later went back to Petunia and woke her up. Once she was up and wide awake Severus started telling her new schedule for the next 4 months.

 _9:00 Wake up, Get ready for the day._

 _10:00 Breakfast and_

 _11:00 First spanking and reflection_

 _12:00 Magical World History_

 _1:00 Child Care and raising Lessons_

 _2:00 Lunch and reflection time_

 _3:00 Lady of the House Lessons_

 _4:00 Rewrite rules_

 _5:00 Free time_

 _7:00 Dinner_

 _8:00 Family Time_

 _9:00 HomeWork Time_

 _11:00 Behavior Review and spanking_

 _12:00 Bed_ ,

"What is a behavior review ?" Petunia asked. She had tried to interrupt Severus a few time but every time she tried she was shot with a look.

"A behavior review is a rating of one to five on your behaviors from your tutors and anyone you're with during the day, I will give you a book that they will sign each lesson and write a short review on your behavior that lesson. Their reviews will determine with what your spanking will involve. One to five means a hand spanking, six to nine means the brush, ten to twelve means the school paddle, thirteen to fourteen means the strap. Fifteen Bad review means the switch. Behavior reviews will always happen with you bare and they happen every day, but you would only get 25 swats." Severus explained. Petunia nodded and they continued with their talk. Severus told her about the town and its residence and their practices. He showed her a map and pointed everything out. After their talk Severus looked at the grandfather clock to see that it was time for lunch. He lead her to the dining room and they ate in silence. Once they finished, Severus decided to take a walk around town. Severus sent Petunia upstairs to get dressed, she chose a medium length floral dress with a yellow belt and a pair of black flats. She came back downstairs and they left and started walking. They were walking for about ten minutes when they started hearing smacks. Severus walked towards the noise and Petunia followed They neared a large home about the same size as theirs. Out in front they was was a couple of a woman with a fairly medium size man over her lap. The woman was dressed in a grey pantsuit and the man was naked from the waist down over her lap. They were sitting on a bench in front of their home. The man was squirming up a storm as the woman brought a large wooden hair brush swiftly on his bare bottom.

"Please ma'am i'm sorry. Please can we go inside" The man begged Petunia watched as his bottom get redder with each swat and wondered if her bum did the same. She quickly followed as Severus walked swiftly over to the couple. Petunia blushed as she saw the man's privates as he squirmed under the brush's assault.

"Hello Nicole and Arthur. How are you" Severus said. The woman said hello and the man blushe, even more, when he notices them. The woman spanks for a few more minutes before letting the man up. He sniffed as he got off her lap.

" Stand by the edge of the bench with your hands behind your head" The woman ordered.

"Why" The man whined. The woman said nothing as she rose and walked over to a bush. She carefully plucked a switch and cleaned it off. Once finished she walked back over to the man or Arthur and pointed to the bench. Arthur's shoulders sagged and he then bent forward with his hands on the bench. Nicole walked over to Arthur's side and raised the switch and brought it down.

" _SWISH SWATT_ Because I _SWISH SWATT_ said so _SWISH SWATT_." She scolded. Arthur jumped around on the balls of his feet near the end. Once it was over Arthur was quick to get into position. Nicole and Severus sat on the bench to talk. Nicole ashed how Severus was ,who Petunia was and other general questions. They talked for a few minutes and they the two's time out time was over. Arthus went inside and Severus and Petunia went to finish their walk. Severus lead Petunia to the center of the town towards a bench. The bench was a elegant but sturdy looking white wooden bench. Severus sat on the bench and lead Petunia to stand in between his legs.

Petunia's POV

"Pet bare your bottom," Severus said as he looked me in my eyes. I blushed as I looked over my shoulder at the crowd of people walking around, a few people stopped and looked at us.

"But Severus, Please" I begged, blushing madly. I tried to beg, but when Snape started getting up and looking at a bush near the bench. I slowly lifted up my skirt to pull down my white panties, I pulled them down to under my cheeks and looked at Severus he just looked at my. I sighed and pulled my panties all the way down to knees and lifted my dress of my lower half. Out of the corner of my eye I see a large crowd gathering.

"I want you to answer these questions honestly and loudly so that everyone can hear you, understand" Severus ordered. I wanted to scream and complain but didn't want to add to my humiliation. ( **Severus talking** _,_ Petunia talking)

" **What is your name?"** "Petunia "snif" Snape

" **Why are you here in town"** "For the mistreatment of my nephew and to learn how to behave"

" **What is happening now"** _groan_ " Mu My husband ordered me to bare my bottom, now I am waiting to be spanked"

" _Good Girl. Ok you are going to lay over my lap and after your punishment you are going to recite your rules in time out. Ok, come over here"_

I just did as I was told. Snape patted my back and raised his hand.

 **SmackSmack** (oooow) **SmackSmackSmackSmack** (oooow please) **Smack Smack Smack SmackSmackSmackSmack** (Stop, please) **SmackSmack SmackSmack** (oooow please sir) **Smack Smack Smack** (don't watch, please) **SmackSmack Smack Smack Smack Smack SmackSmackSmackSmack** (Stop, please) **SmackSmack SmackSmackSmackSmack**

He finally let me up and turned my cherry cheeks towards the crowd. I guess I waited too long to say the rules because he swatted me another ten times.

" _SOB_ rule one never lie, rule two never steel, rule three be respectful, rule four be pleasant, rule five do as your husband tells you, rule six follow your schedule, rule seven pay attention and follow your lessons, rule eight do any work given to you by husband or trainer, rule nine submit to any earned punishments, rule ten no foul language, rule eleven no foul jesters, rule twelve nothing sexual outside of the marriage, rule thirteen behave like a perfect lady in public, rule fourteen inside voices, rule fifthteen never harm nephew in any way". Befor he could swatted me again I quickly said what he wanted. "Thank you sir for spanking me, Thank you crowd for watching my punishment" Severus rose and hugged me and pinned my skirt on my back. We slowly walked home or at least if felt that way as I noticed people looking at my bottom. As we neared home I blushed a deep red when I saw a bench identical to the one Arthus was spanked on in front of our home. We went inside and Severu sent me to have some free time


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday

Petunia's POV

Snape left me alone for an hour. I laid on my bed trying to cool off my arse, it was a deep red. As the clock struck seven I rose to quickly get myself ready for dinner. Quickly washed up and went to the kitchen. Opening the door to the dining room I was meet with an empty room with one picture frame in the center of the back wall. I quickly but slowly lowered myself into one of the wooden chairs.

"Young Lady who are you," A strange female voice asked from behind me. I startled up and nearly knocked the chair down. I quickly turned around and was met with a petite woman in the frame. I had to stop myself from spouting off like I normally would not want to get in trouble so soon. I was dumped in silence because I know the woman in the frame had spoken to me. I was getting ready to sit back down when she spoke again.

"Young Lady, You should speak when spoken too," The woman said sternly. I mumbled a quiet introduction but otherwise stayed silent. The woman went to open her mouth again probably to scold me but was interrupted by the entrance of Snape.

"Grandmother I'm surprised to see you here," Severus said as he entered the room.

"Oh, Severus I was just asking who this young lady was, but she hasn't answered me yet" The woman of the frame answered. The woman in the frame was a pale but a healthy complexion, with a sharp nose, a pair of thin lips and long silky black hair falling straight down her back. She was dressed in a gown that one would associate with someone of privilege in the 1800s. Severus walks next to Petunia and pulls her into his side.

"Grandmother this is my new wife Petunia Snape, Petunia this is my grandmother Oplathal Prince, She was married to my grandfather Udel Prince. Grandfather also has portrait here but both of their main portraits are in Prince Manor where my parents live. You will meet them soon also. " Petunia remembering her manners spoke a soft hello the woman on the wall.

"Petunia my grandmother will be your history professor" Severus informed her. Petunia became excited as she knew a portrait couldn't punish her. Oplathal could see the glint in her granddaughter-in-laws eyes.

"Young Lady I know that look, I may be a portrait but my family has perfected portrait making for generations. My portrait is specialized to help with the raising of the future generation. You can ask Severus what I mean" She spoke with a stern tone, showing that she meant every word.

"Grandmother I do hate to cut this meeting short but Petunia and I must get ready to receive dinner," Severus said politely, slightly bowing to his grandmother. The woman gave a soft huff and walked to the side of the frame disappearing from view.

"What did she mean," Petunia asked. Severus did not answer just warned her that she would regret it if she doesn't behave.

"Does your family know what goes on in this town and what you're doing here?" Petunia asked when they sat down for dinner.

"Yes, they gave me this property a few years ago knowing my interest and standards. They lived here for a few years before the had to leave when they found that they were expecting me. I have known many of these families as we have met many times during my childhood. " Severus told her.

"So you learned this at your father's knee?" Petunia asked.

"No, my mothers. My mother is the disciplinarian of my family. Many times my father found himself over my mother's knee with earshot of me, as I also found myself." Severus told, thinking of the many times he found himself lacking in discipline in his mother's eye, unlike what his solid pureblood thought when it was found that his mother still punished him, he never doubted his mother's love for himself.

"Before I forget in four months it will be summer break at Hogwarts During this break Harry will stay with my parents for a week while we get you situated in my summer home and review to see if we can relax your lessons and schedule. I'll tell you this now if you break one of your rules I may not punish you in front of him but you will be removed and punished in private" Severus announced. Petunia nodes and they finish dinner quietly. Once dinner was commenced, the couple relocated themselves into the heated living room. Petunia tries to past the seated Severus but was pulled into his lap. Petunia tried to wiggle away embarrassed but gave up when it became apparent that she would not be freed.

"Petunia you may not see me until late come Monday, as the school will be back in operation as the weekend ends" Severus announced to his lady. Said lady nodded and they just cuddled till the clock struck nine. Once the clock rang nine times Petunia is sent to review her schedule and rules. A few hours later petunia is lulled to sleep by the quiet of the night.

 _ **With Harry**_

Harry could be found in the Owlery of Hogwarts reading the reply to his letter from his aunt and his new uncle. It was a short response from his aunt but also a somewhat lengthy message from Severus with a picture of his aunt. Harry was pleased to see that his aunt was looking healthier in the photo than when he left her for school. Leaving Harry quickly bumps into a pair of solid bodies and lands on the floor with a soft thump, dropping his letter from his pocket.

"Oh hello, it's little Harrykins or should we call you Snapekins. When did this change happen" They teased in unison?

"Hey, it's none of your business. Give it back" He snatched his letter away and backed up a few steps.

"It is our business as our little brothers best friend we need to know if you are trying to trick out brother into being a potion ingredient for your uncle" They countered.

"Well I wouldn't, why don't you two just sod off !"yelp" They swatted him.

"Watch it firstie, you are still outside the tower after the first year curfew. Also remember now you have the strictest teacher as an uncle. We could go to him saying we found a firstie out of curfew and we couldn't find our head of the house. How would your uncle feel about that" They said in perfect sync?

"Sigh" What do you want?" He relented. The two seemed to have a silent debate then turned back to Harry.

"How you get the professor to tutor us in potions" They brought forth. Severus may be the bat of the dungeons to the major population of Hogwarts, but the twins knew he was the youngest potion master ever. Harry thought about their proposition and agreed to do his best they shook hands and went together towards the Gryffindor tower. They missed the shadow around the corner slipping away.

 _ **To Petunia**_

 _ **Monday**_

Petunia skulked to her second lesson rubbing her thighs through her skirt. Severus' grandmother was her history professor. The old woman found Petunia to be too sassy for her taste and bestowed her somehow with ten of the cane. Petunia quickly made it to the study where she was met with a small pale woman with a smile on her face.

"Hello Petunia dear, I am Ellen Snape, I am your mother-in-law. During lessons, you are to call me professor Ellen. I'll be your child care and raise professor. Any questions?" The woman said with a smile. Petunia shook her head no and slowly sat down.

"Verbal answer please dear," Ellen said sternly but not unkindly.

"Yes Professor, I have no questions." Petunia answered. Petunia squirmed as the chairs were hard.

"Ok dear let's start. There are three domains of child development. The physical domain, this concerns body size, appearance, brain development, motor skills, perception capacities and physical health. The cognitive domain includes thought processes, intellectual abilities, including attention span, memory, problem-solving, imagination, creativity, academics everyday knowledge, metacognition, and language. And finally the social and emotional domain, it includes self-knowledge, self-esteem, sexual identity, ethnic identity, moral reasoning, understanding and expression of emotions, self-regulation, temperament, understanding of others, interpersonal skills and friendships. How a child is raised will affect each of these domains. Abuse, neglect, and mistreatment can negatively affect these domains. For example, constant yelling directed at a child for the slightest upset can negatively affect a child's self-esteem, brain development, through the process, emotional control, and expression of emotion.

A child changes over time, usually children change in an ordinary pattern and the and as they age they become more complex. There are four periods of development in children. This starts with Infancy and toddlerhood, this is from birth to two years of age. Next is early childhood three to six years, next is middle childhood seven to twelve. Young Harry is in this range, this stage is very important as this is where a child may develop its identity and who they are. Finally is the adolescent year's age thirteen to nineteen." Ellen lectured.

Once Ellen brought up infants Petunia became suspicious. She waited for Ellen to finish not wanting to be struck again.

"Does he expect me to give him a child?" Petunia asked with a strained politeness.

"Severus would never force you to give him a child, he was raised correctly" Ellen answered.

The lesson continued smoothly and Ellen left with no bothers. Petunia makes her way to the dining room for lunch. As Petunia set down her fork the mirror in front of her began to ring and light glow. She slowly walked towards it and lightly touched the glass. Severus' face became visual. He was dressed in his teaching robes in his office.

"Hello Pet, how have your lessons been," Severus asked

"They were fine but long" She answered

"Your history teacher informs me that you were reprimanded for disrespect. Please enlighten me on the reason for that" Severus said.

"I called uumm the old man merman a king of freaks" She mumbled.

"Do speak up dear, I don't speak mumble" Severus scolded lightly.

" I called merman a king of freaks. Then she took the ruler to my legs" She said louder.

"Oh yes, first it's Merlin and second he was not our king. Ok, it's two-thirty five, time for your reflection and reflects on your classes and any notes you have. Please stay here and review and reflect. " Petunia knotted and stayed to reflect. As the clock struck three ladies Malfoy stepped through the floor. Noticing Petunia she walked towards her for a greeting.

"Hello you must be Petunia Snape I am Narcissa Malfoy, or professor Malfoy I will be your Lady of the House lessons" She introduced. The two woman made their way to the study for the lesson.


End file.
